RainClouds
by ArashiAme
Summary: 18x80 Hibari takes a interest in Yamamoto... might contain yaoi later on in chapters Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Possible OOC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Khr

When Yamamoto looked back at the beginning of his day, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. He got up, got dressed, helped his dad at the shop for awhile and started off to school where he meet n up with his friends.

" What took you so long Baseball-idiot? You keep me and the tenth waiting!" said Gokudera, while taking out a cigarette.

" Don't worry Yamamoto, we weren't waiting that long" said Tsuna, who clearly wanted to hurry and get to school before Namimori's infamous head prefect decided to "Discipline" them.

"Ano, I think we should go before Hibari-san gets angry" said Tsuna who was clearly distressed by the thought. The fact he was his guardian, never really eased his fear of him.

" Yea I really think we should go" said Yamamoto, also not enjoying the mental image he was getting.

So all three friends sped of in the direction of their school, hoping to get there before the bell rings.

As the three walked down the hallway to class, a sudden hush fell over the students walking through the halls. The source was none other than Hibari of course, who already had his tonfas out and was walking towards them.

Tsuna went pale and looked like he was he was about to faint. Gokudera had already whipped out five sticks dynamite and was ready to lite them. Of course, Yamamoto himself was blissfully unaware of the approaching threat. When Hibari stopped in front them, and pulled Yamamoto by the arm and dragged him off, he left a visibly shaken Tsuna and a confused Gokudera. Hibari was still dragging Yamamoto when they arrived to the meeting room, and walked in. Hibari turned to lock the door and turned his gaze to the tall teen. He walked towards Yamamoto and grabbed a fist full of his uniform, pushing him against the wall.

"Ano, Hibari-san, what's going on? I didn't do anything wrong" said Yamamoto as he looked into the shorter teens intense gaze.

"I suggest you watch the way you are around other people from now on, herbivore" said Hibari as he brought the other teen to eye level , bringing his face closer.

Yamamoto blushed as he realized Hibari's lips were in kissing distance of his. His heart was beating fast, and he couldn't think straight as a smirk spread across the lips of the prefect.

" I-I don't understand", Yamamoto managed to get out as he tried to calm his heart rate down.

"You will understand soon enough, I'll make sure of that" Hibari said smugly as he let the teen out of his grip.

H e walked to desk and sat in his chair, still looking at him.

"You may go now" said Hibari in a dismissive tone.

Yamamoto took that as a sign to leave and left the room. His face was red and we was still in a dazed as he walked down the hallway to class.

_Wow...that was...confusing! I wonder how I'm going to explain what happened? _He grinned tohimself as we walked into his classroom. Nothing that happened before in the day would have even led him to believe what

had happened was even possible_._


	2. Chapter 2

Of course when class ended, his friends wanted to know about his 'meeting' with the prefect. They made it to the school roof during lunch, and demanded he tell. Well Gokudera demanded, Tsuna just waited patiently for his friend to tell.

" So, spill it Baseball-idiot! What happened when Hibari pulled you away?" asked Gokudera, who seemed slightly peeved.

" Uh, well it was sort of confusing, I'm still not sure exactly what had happened" said Yamamoto, who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, so why don't you tell us what he did and what he said then" Tsuna suggested to him.

" Well, he grabbed me by my shirt and told me I better watch how I act around other people from now on, his face was really close to mine",said Yamamoto, who was watching his friend's reactions.

Tsuna, had suddenly lapsed into silence, with a thoughtful look on his face. About a minute of this, a look mixed with horror and realization replaced the previous look.

"Tenth, what's wrong?!, you look like the world is ending!"Gokudera said worriedly, flitting around his friend, trying to reason out why he looks so distressed.

"Yamamoto...." whispered Tsuna, unable to get the rest of his sentence out.

"Maa..Maa , what's wrong Tsuna? You look like you've seen a ghost or something", said Yamamoto who was concerned.

"Hibari-san... is interested... in you...", Tsuna managed to say, after he took some deep calming breaths.

"Hmmm... well I am a pretty interesting guy", said Yamamoto grinning,completely missing the meaning of what was just said.

"God, are you truly that dense?! And why the hell would he be interested in Yamamoto of all people? I didn't even know he swung that way" said Gokudera, who couldn't quite grasp it.

"No need to be so mean Gokudera!", said Yamamoto laughing, and flashing his signature grin and throwing his arm around the silver-haired teen.

"Get the hell off me stupid!", Gokudera growled, trying to shrug off the offending arm.

Then all of a sudden, a black blur caught Gokudera off guard, knocking him to the ground, the air in his chest leaving him. Tsuna looked up to see a metal tonfa in front of Yamamoto's chest. A loud_ chink _was heard and it was suddenly was covered in tiny rows of sharp spikes. Hibari had stepped from behind Yamamoto, who was rooted to the spot, and came into view, settling into a defensive stance. Tsuna couldn't believe what had happened. He tried to understand what could have happened to cause the prefect to react the way he did. Then he he suddenly understood what happened.

_Hibari obviously had the wrong impression_, said Tsuna in his head.

"If I catch anyone touching him in a way I feel I don't like, I'll bite you all to death, do you understand?" said Hibari, who then pulled Yamamoto down and whispered something to him, earning a blush from the the taller teen. He then rested his gaze on the two on the ground for second, and left.

"What....the hell was...that" Gokudera said through each breath he took

"Just the beginning , I think" said Tsuna as he helped Gokudera up, who looked like he wanted to go on a killing spree


End file.
